The Truth
by TaraNightshade
Summary: Valkyrie found a picture which changed her hole life...
1. Omnious Picture

**The Truth (English Version)**

**Okay, that's a story I've written first in German for the German Fan fiction side.**

**Someday I thought: Why don't you translate it and upload it at ? **

**So I did this because I want see the opinion of other people.**

**And here it! I hope you like it!**

**(I apologise my English. I know it's terrible)**

Ominous Picture

"What do you want do today?", asked Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Oh well", said Valkyrie Cain, "I'm going to clean Gordon's house. After all it's mine in two months"

Skulduggery and Valkyrie had gone to the Sanctuary after a very busy day. There said Grand Mage Erskine Ravel they could have the rest of the day free. So they sit in the Bentley.

"Must I drive you over?", asked Skulduggery.

Valkyrie shrugged. "When it's okay for you"

After fifteen minutes they were at Gordon's estate and Valkyrie got off the Bentley.

"Bye, Skulduggery", said she.

"Bye, Valkyrie", said he.

"We see us then tomorrow"

Skulduggery nodded and drove away. The Bentley left the estate and Valkyrie went into the house. She went into the study or better into the secret room.

Gordon wasn't there. He was by China. Since all know he exist he's often by China.

Valkyrie didn't mind. Gordon wasn't the only reason she went there after all.

When he was still alive he was a collector. Gordon had put a lot of things into the secret room. And because this room was so huge Valkyrie wasn't already done with exploring it. And it must really clean up.

Valkyrie took off her jacket and put it on a chair in the study. After that she began with her work.

After one hour cleaning and exploring she found a bow with old pictures. Pictures of her childhood with Gordon on it.

She smiled as she saw them. At that time as the pictures were make she was Stephanie Edgley a normal girl who didn't know what she could do.

Yet years later she was Valkyrie Cain, sorcerer, detective and partner of the Skeleton Detective.

Her life changed a lot. But she was happy with it. She had a little sister, her family were save and she was every time happy when she made the world saver for them.

Valkyrie sighed.

When she wasn't Darquesse, the evil witch-queen of Dublin, all were perfect. But she couldn't choose who she was. The only thing she could do was stop Darquesse to destroy the world. But that's more difficult as it hears. Darquesse come and go when she wants and she couldn't do anything.

She blocked this mind and looked at the pictures back.

Valkyrie starred at a picture.

The picture showed definitively her as a baby but…

No, that couldn't be. That was impossible.

The picture showed her in the arms of China Sorrows.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's short.**

**But I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy it!**

"What's up?", asked Skulduggery.

Valkyrie looked out of the car window. Her mind was clouded. They were on the way to the Sanctuary.

"Nothing", said she dry without turning around.

He shook his head.

"We know us quite long, Valkyrie. So I know it when you lie to me"

"I can't hide anything to you, can I?", said she and turned around.

"And what's the matter that you look so terrible?"

That what Skulduggery said, was right. Valkyrie looked really terrible. After all she laid the hole night awake in her bed because of the photo.

"I don't know. I'm confused, okay? When I know anything clear I will tell you it, okay?"

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Okay", murmured he then.

Valkyrie lay in her bed.

It had been a very busy day. She was really glad Skulduggery didn't ask anything after that.

But tomorrow he would ask. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after after tomorrow. That would go so forever until she would say anything to him.

But wanted she answer a question which answer she didn't know?

She hadn't another choice. She must go to China.

Valkyrie stood up and touched her mirror. The reflection stepped out. Valkyrie put her black clothes on and jumped out the window.

She abated the collision with the ground as she manipulated the air.

Then she went to China. To China and the secret of the mysterious photo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter!**

**I thank you all for the nice reviews! Because of it was very nice to hear that somebody like my translation!**

**(Why do you know that my translation's good? Had you read the german one?)**

**Enjoy it!**

It rained. At days like these Valkyrie wanted Fletcher Renn was still there.

But he was in Australia so she must go to China by bus, train and foot.

She hated it when she must go through the rain. But in order to experience the truth she would go through lava, when she must.

Finally she arrived at the apartment house. She was wet. But she didn't mind.

Valkyrie walked upstairs. Her boots creaked.

She breathed deep in before she opened the door.

_The moment of the truth had arrived._

China Sorrows looked up from her book. She was sitting by her desk.

"Hello, Valkyrie. Why are you here at this late time?"

Valkyrie closed the door. She didn't answer.

"Valkyrie, what's up? What have you on your mind?", asked China again.

She didn't answer. The only thing she did was put the photo out of her coat. Her hand shivered as she did this.

Then she threw the photo onto China's desk.

China frowned and looked to the photo.

She froze.

"China, what is the truth about this photo?", asked Valkyrie as she had found her voice back.

"Where did you find it?", asked China. Her voice was only a whisper.

Valkyrie ignored her question.

"China, why had you me as baby in your arms, for god's sake!", screamed she.

"Valkyrie, where did you find this photo?"

"Stop to avoid my question, Sorrows! Say the truth!"

China sighed.

"Okay, I'm your mother, Valkyrie"

**I update soon...probaly.**

**Please don't hate me for it!**

**TalenaNoche**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Truth(English Version)**_

**New chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"What?", asked Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, I am your mother", said China.

"Don't lie to me! You aren't my mother!"

"That isn't a lie"

"Naturally it's one! My mother is…"

"Melissa Edgely. But you only think this.", adjourned China she.

Valkyrie looked at her shocked.

"From where do you know the name of my mother?"

"I know the names of the persons who brought you up. Don't be worry: I would never say their names against them"

"Say the truth, China", scowled Valkyrie.

China sighed.

"That _is_ the truth, Sweetheart. You only don't want that it is true"

"Why you should be my mother? In my veins is the blood of the last ancient which I succeed from my father after all. And who is then 'that'? ", asked Valkyrie.

"Yes, Valkyrie. I am your mother"

"Stop lying to me! You aren't my mother! And when you are she, who is then my father when it isn't Desmond Edgley?"

"Valkyrie, that mustn't you know. That you experienced that Melissa Edgley isn't your mother but rather I, wasn't allowed"

"Say it to me! Say it when you doesn't lie!", shouted Valkyrie.

"You could live with the lie that Melissa and Desmond Edgely are your parents like I planned"

"What do you mean with 'like I planned'?"

"You mustn't know that"

"I must", said Valkyrie stubborn. "And I must know too who's my 'real' father"

"Valkyrie…"

"Speak!"

"It's better…"

"Don't speak around! Speak!"

China sighed. "Why are you like your dear father?"

"And who is it in your silly theory?"

"Do you want experience why I said I am your mother, don't you?"

"You aren't my mother, China. That's impossible"

"Valkyrie, didn't you listen to me? I am your mother. Gordon should destroy this damn picture then you could live normal without knowing the truth"

"Gordon?"

Valkyrie's throat was dry.

"Oh. I must speak something wrong. Forget it, Valkyrie, okay?"

"What has Gordon to do with this?"

"Valkyrie, he knew you are my daughter. That's all"

"Gordon knew it? But you only imaginary it! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! So Gordon couldn't know it! Why do you lie to me, China?"

Suddenly China stood up.

"I say the truth! He knew because he's your damn father!", shouted she angrily.

Valkyrie starred at her. She couldn't believe what she had said. Her throat was dry. She couldn't say anything.

China sat back onto her chair.

"I'm so sorry I shouted, Sweetheart"

"Don't call me so", whispered Valkyrie.

China sighed. "Why not? I'm your mother after all"

"Stop this" Tears came to her eyes.

"But that's true. You are so stubborn like Gordon. And say anything against it: Gordon is your father. Why he should bequeath all to you?"

Valkyrie starred her with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no, no!"

"Stephanie, calm down"

"Don't call me so!"

"I'm your mother. I can call you so"

"Stop this"

"With what? Say the truth? Should I lie to you and say Melissa and Desmond Edgley are you real parents?"

Big tears ran over her cheek.

"Please Steph…Valkyrie, please listen to me…"

"Let me! Shut up, Sorrows! Don't say one word anymore!", shouted Valkyrie.

"Let me all explain…"

"NO!", hissed Valkyrie and ran tearing out of the apartment.

"Valkyrie, wait!", called China after her. But she didn't hear it anymore.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review! Review! Review! **

**TNoche**


End file.
